EP-A-1103395 discloses a vehicle roll control system in which a pair of directional valves and a pressure control valve are used to control the movement of the piston of hydraulic actuators associated with the front and rear axles of a motor vehicle. WO-A-03/093041 discloses a vehicle roll control system in which a pair of pressure control valves and a directional valve are used to control the movement of the piston of hydraulic actuators associated with the front and rear axles of a motor vehicle. In both cases, each hydraulic actuator has a first fluid chamber positioned on one side of the piston, and a second fluid chamber positioned on the other side of the piston. The first fluid chambers of the front and rear hydraulic actuators receive hydraulic fluid at substantially the same pressure; and the second fluid chambers of the front and rear hydraulic actuators receive hydraulic fluid at substantially the same pressure.